Asura VS Saitama
Asura VS Saitama is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Asura's Wrath VS One Punch Man! Battle of the two men that punch their way through life! Interlude: Boomstick: PUNCH SHIT YEAH! *title cover closes* Asura: Wiz: Boomstick what the fuck? Boomstick: Shut up Wiz I want to see the bloodshed already! Wiz: Very well. 12,000 years ago, a great society of gods and demigods lived, fighting against the Gohma, an entity known to wipe out entire planets. In the midst of all this was a demigod named Asura who trained with his friend Vasha under a stronger demigod named Augus. Boomstick: Asura was married to a woman named Durga, and with her, had a daughter named Mithra. Asura was approached by three others, Wyzen, Sergei, and Kalrow, to join Deus's cause the Great Rebirth. He declined. Wiz: Soon after, Mithra was appointed high priestess and was now involved in the war, in which Asura was pissed about and rightfully so. After the battle, Asura was framed by the Seven Deities, the group Deus leads, in the killing of Emperor Strada. Boomstick: So Deus-bag was able to strip Asura of his powers and sent him into Naraka, their after life. Flash forwards 12,000 years and Asura comes back and kills Wyzen, just for him to die again and come back 500 years later. Guy's like a Kenny on steroids. Wiz: Asura is a master at fighting, slugging punches left and right to kill his enemies. He's even shown to be able to defeat people who are generally better fighters, such as Augus, Deus, and even Chakravartin, god himself. Boomstick: Asura's always fucking pissed though, so maybe the reason why he wins those fights is because he doesn't give a shit about getting hit since he barely recoils from their punches. Saitama: Death Battle: "Wata! Wata! Wata! Watatatata!" A weird looking monster, one that looked like a cross between an octopus and a professional karate master, was tearing up a small section of the city, thrashing around while destroying all the buildings around it. It was a huge mother fucker, at least as tall as the Empire State Building. A small child stared up at it and it stared back, quickly swinging a tentacle at it. "WATAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOGH!" The monster was smashed to bits instantly, bloody chunks hitting the city. The child shrugged and kept walking. Meanwhile, the thing that smashed through the monster was a man with lines on him and white hair, he crashed through the building and looked around, seeing a group of monsters approaching him. "Yeah, see? You've come to the wrong world, seeeee?" One monster said as they all jumped on him. Asura threw one punch at one that caused a small explosion. He shot the shit out of one and continued to bloody the buildings and streets with multiple colors of blood. Say hello to Asura, everybody. Meanwhile, nearby at the grocery store. "That's be $50.00, sir" the clerk said to a bald man in yellow. The man reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and looked through the money and pulled out a fifty. The clerk took it and the bald man was out on his way, ready to go home, put everything away, and have a good middays rest. Everything was looking up for him today. This was Saitama. A few miles north however, the citizens and monsters alike weren't having fun at all. See, Asura was on his way to find someone in yellow and had no hair, sound familiar? He had been tipped off that the man he's looking for has clues on where his daughter may be, but he was gonna pick on the inhabitants on his way there. Saitama was on his way when the guts of a bug monster flew by him and hit a window with a TV sale. Saitama sighed and looked to see who was creating the mess and saw the rage seething god-like being in front of him. "What's up with you? Lost a few games of Street Fighter?" he asked. Asura turned quickly. "I am Asura! And you are who I was looking for!" Asura started stomping over to Saitama, clenching his fists. "You're the one who knows where my daughter it! You're the one that guards this strange land! Tell me who you are!" "My name is Saitama, and this is Z-City. And I also don't know who your daughter may be. Is her name Tornado of Terro-" "MITHRA!" Asura yelled, interrupting Saitama rather rudely. "Sorry, don't know anyone like that. Now, if you'll excuse me." Saitama started to walk away. But Asura wasn't done, he shot Saitama's groceries out of his hand and stomped on them. He proceeded to twist his foot on them while looking Saitama in the eyes. "Th-That was the rest of my money!" "Listen here, baldy, I'm in no mood for games! Tell me where my daughter is or else I'll turn this whole city, and your face into a pile of rubble!" Asura droned on and on with insults, trying to get Saitama to crack. Press B to shut Asura up FIGHT! Final Fantasy XV - Ravus Aeterna WHAPOW! Asura was struck in the stomach. "Don't call me bald." Asura then went flying, hitting through multiple buildings and into a small shopping center. He staggered getting up. Asura thought that this would take too long and may lose time. Saitama finally found a true challenge for himself. Killer is Dead - The New Order Results: Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year